Bikini Bottom Survival
Bikini Bottom Survival 'is an action, survival, drama ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''spin-off created by SBCA. Crew * - Creator, Director, Head Writer, and Title Card Maker * - Writer * - Minor Writer * - Plot Creator * - Editor Plot Set in the year 2013, Super Typhoon Haiyan, locally known as Yolanda, is formed in the Pacific Ocean and has now been raging around the Pacific, including the oceans. Now, the citizens of Bikini Bottom must live through the harsh weathers brought on by this Super Typhoon while the people on surface struggle to keep afloat. Episodes Season 1 Story Arcs Idea Corner ''Heartstart *'PLOT: '''One of the team members gets attacked by a rouge local looking for food and they have limited time to help the team member before the medical supplies run out. *'PLOT WRITER: 'Ghastlyop *'RESULT: Accepted, will be posted on October 25, 2015. -SBCA *'Final Update: '''Posted Oct. 25, 2015. -SBCA ''The First Hour *'PLOT:' All of a sudden, for some reason. Everything goes to s*it. And the team have one hour to fix everything up in one straight hour or it's going to be the metaphorical end of the world for them, but it could be the physical. (As a recommendation, Luis. Can you write this as the episode goes by in real time but I'm not saying make the episode 1 hour long. Just like the countdown starts as 1:00:00 for the first scene and then something like 0:57:41 for the next scene.) *'Plot Writer:' Down a video phone! *'Result: '''Accepted, I like the idea, will be posted sometime in mid-November. -SBCA *'UPDATE: Accepted, I really like the idea and I believe it deserves to be the first season finale. -SBCA ''Losing The Way'' *'''PLOT: Patrick and SpongeBob are sent out to find food for the team, but after a while they forget the way back. (Just a recommendation if it is possible can you give this episode 2 parts) *'Plot Writer:' *'Result: '''Accepted, I like the idea. It will be split into two episodes, maked accordingly as episodes 10 and 11. Most likely to be released in Late November or Early December. -SBCA Critical Reception Reviews *I think I said this in a Skype chat with you, but. This is what SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack should have been. This is epic and I will give it a '''9'. I just want to see more. - Shrek 2: Dude, Where's My Donkey? Oh, there he is! Cut from the movie because he talks too much! *Hi I saw this also because you and Cosmobo recomended your spinoffs to me I think this spin-off is nice because of the thrill and action -SamsungWtr Category:SBCA Category:Shows created by SBCA Category:PG Category:TV series rated TV-PG Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:2015 shows returning in 2016 Category:Luis TV Category:Nat Peterson Category:Uknowmyname11a Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Spin Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Fox Kids Category:MrScience12 Category:Bikini Bottom Survival characters Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:Shows written by SBCA Category:Temmie Central